


dual wielding

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), volpish



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Near Death Experiences, and maybe you should reconsider your life choices, i havent even watched the sdcc previews yet //happy at the speed of light//, one hundred percent conjecture, the realization that the monsters you were fighting weren't monsters at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/volpish/pseuds/volpish
Summary: It occurs to Prince Callum that maybe the enemy isn't just a statistic.





	dual wielding

**Author's Note:**

> have i seen the clip? no. will that stop me? no.
> 
> based off what's in [the trailer](https://youtu.be/wpZ6tPMeeP8) and the summary in [this review](http://www.ign.com/articles/2018/07/21/netflixs-the-dragon-prince-review-comic-con-2018).
> 
> am i 100% ready to sell my soul to this show?
> 
> _absolutely_

It's not hate in her eyes.

Hate is too personal for the harsh light glittering down at Callum from those dark irises and flat mouth.

The girl standing over him doesn't care. Lithe, in foreign clothing with sharp lines on her cheeks, the look she levels him with is apathy, with a light sprinkling of disgust.

She looks human.

She has a human eyes, nose, mouth, and human arms and human movements, and sure, her clothes and her weapons are a little weird, but if he wasn't about to die, he might think she was pretty.

She's an elf, she has two very sharp daggers pressed to his throat, and here he is, wondering why she looks so _human_.

He's going to die here, and his last thought is going to be about how elves are human and the knives against his throat could have been made by the castle blacksmith and how maybe they were all wrong in this war—

The blades twitch minutely against his throat, sending chills through his limbs and putting a high whine in his throat—he's going to die he's going to die _he's going to die_ —

And then they're gone.

Colorless locks flutter like a trail, nigh invisible against the moonlit stone as the elf rolls back on her heels. Her eyes flash under her hood—were they lighter than he thought?—and then Callum takes a big gulp of fresh air ( _he's alive he's alive he's alive_ ) and when he looks up...

She's gone.

 _Elves,_ Callum thinks as blood rushes back into his arms and legs and the whine in his chest turns into a sob of relief, _look human._


End file.
